


Intervention

by orphan_account



Series: withdrawal and waycest [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Gerard Way, Brother/Brother Incest, Cocaine, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drug Addiction, Fights, First Time, Gags, Handcuffs, Incest, Intervention, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Mikey Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey decides that it's finally time to put his foot down on Gerard's cocaine use, but things unexpectedly get physical. VERY physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to tell you all that I've gone back, reread this, cringed intensely, and decided that it's time for a rewrite. I'm not sure when it will be up, but it's in the works! I'm going to try and make the story a little more realistic and less terrible, and I hope that you guys like it.  
> Thank you so, so, so much for reading; every kudos/comment makes my day :)

“ _Fuck_ , ow!” The loud exclamation was followed by a thud from outside of the motel.  
Rolling over in his bed so he could peer out of the window, Mikey's eyes could almost make out a figure in the soft moonlight. Whoever it was had apparently just fallen over into a large shrub and was currently attempting to disentangle themself from the leaves.

  
“Ow, ow, _ow_ , fuck,” the figure groaned, brushing themself off weakly. Their voice sounded familiar... _Gerard_ , Mikey realized. _I bet he's high. Again_ _._

Frowning and concerned, Mikey climbed quietly out of his bed and left the room, grateful that he wasn't sharing with anyone.  
He made his way out into the cool night, shivering a bit at the chilly breeze.

  
“Gee?” he called as he made his way around to the back of the motel, where he had seen his brother. “Gee, are you out here?”

  
“Mikey?” Gerard replied loudly, stumbling around the corner of the building. “Oh, hey, Mikeyway. Why aren't you asleep?”

  
“Because _someone_ woke me up bywandering around outside at two am.”

“Oh. Uh, sorry about that. Couldn't sleep,” Gerard explained.

“Whatever. Let's just get you inside, okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

  
“Do I have to go in? I still don't think I can sleep.”

  
“Yes, Gee. It's not safe to be wandering out here while you're high. Now come on.” Mikey took a firm grip on his older brother's wrist and started slowly leading him back inside of the motel.

  
It was something that had happened a million and one times before, and to be honest, Mikey was sick of it. Not the taking care of his brother part, he didn't mind that. But he despised seeing who he considered to be his best friend driving himself constantly deeper into a pit of addiction. And of course, Gerard never listened to Mikey's warnings or pleads.

  
Their current tour had probably been the worst of them all. Gerard wasn't quitting, wasn't slowing down. As their tour began to wind down, Mikey decided that it was time to really intervene, to step in and do more than just repeat the same arguments he'd used a thousand times before.

  
Luckily, that night was a hotel night, and Gerard and Mikey would be sharing a room. After an amazing show, the venue packed to the gills with screaming kids, the band stumbled exhaustedly back to their rooms.  
Mikey stayed in the hall for a few extra minutes, talking with Frank about something new he'd noticed him try with Skylines. When he got back to the room, Gerard was already relaxing on his bed, a bottle of beer in his hand.

  
“Hey, Mikes,” he greeted, taking a large swig. “Want a beer?”

  
“Sure,” the younger Way replied. Beer, that he understood. It was the other shit that he didn't like, the cocaine, the weed, the substances that completely consumed people and their lives. Gerard leaned over and grabbed a bottle from the little cooler by the nightstand. “Here.” Mikey walked over and took it, popping the cap.

  
“Oh, hey, while you're up, would you mind passing me my duffle?”

  
“What do you need from it?” Mikey asked warily.

  
Gerard frowned. “You know, coke.”

  
“Gee…you know how much I hate your drugs,” Mikey began.

  
“I know, I know,” Gerard cut in. “But it's my life, not yours.” He swung his legs around, climbed off of the bed, placed his half-empty bottle on the nightstand, and crossed the room briskly to get his bag.

  
“No, Gee,” said Mikey firmly, moving in front of the bag and crossing his arms. “I'm tired of watching you fuck your life up just because you want to get high.”

  
“Then don't watch,” Gerard retorted, making an attempt to push past his brother. “Move, Mikey.”

  
“No, Gerard.”

  
Gerard tried to shove past him again, but Mikey was strong and pushed him back easily. “Move,” he growled, hands clenching into fists.

  
“No,” Mikey repeated, voice low and dangerous.

  
“Just move out of the way, you fucking asshole!” Gerard shouted, his temper flaring. When Mikey still didn't move, his anger got the best of him, and he raised his fist and slammed it into his brother's jaw.

  
“Motherfucker,” Mikey swore, hand flying up to the point of contact. He narrowed his eyes at his furious brother, almost unable to believe that Gerard had punched him over _cocaine._ “Gerard…” His entire body was trembling with infuriated energy, trying to find a way to release some of the tension. Mikey settled on shoving him back across the room, sending Gerard stumbling backwards and almost falling onto the worn carpet. Gerard grasped onto the edge of Mikey's bed to keep from ending up on the floor.

  
“Mikey, what the fu-”

  
“Shut up,” Mikey demanded. “Just shut the fuck up and listen.” He stepped over to where Gerard was leaning against the bed, gripping the fabric of his black T-shirt and pulling him close so he could look him in the eye. “You have a problem, Gerard. You're addicted and need to stop. I want to help you, but you need to let yourself be helped.”

  
Gerard struggled, trying to get away from Mikey's strong hold. “I'm not fucking addicted, okay, just let me go already!” he protested.

  
“Not until you agree to let me help you.”

  
“I don't need any fucking help,” snarled Gerard, one of his legs kicking out at Mikey's shins. “Let go of me.”

  
“Don't fucking kick me,” Mikey hissed. He let go of Gerard's shirt, but only so he could push his older brother onto his back, sending him crashing down onto the queen bed with a muffled thump. Mikey climbed onto the bed as well, pinning Gerard down with a knee on his chest. “You’re going to get your shit together, you hear?” he ordered.

  
Gerard wriggled, trying to escape, but Mikey placed his hands on his shoulders firmly so he couldn't. “Gerard. Fucking look at me.”

  
Surprisingly, Gerard did, staring angrily up at Mikey's pissed off face. Mikey's eyes were dark, intense, full of fury and something almost akin to lust.

  
_Wait, what?_ Gerard shook his head a little. Mikey was his brother. There wasn't any lust in his eyes, Gerard was just misreading the glint in the light brown irises.

  
Mikey leaned down, so close that his and Gerard's foreheads were nearly touching. Gerard wanted to protest, to fight back, but there was something in Mikey's gaze telling him that resisting would be a serious mistake.

  
“You listen to me, Gerard Arthur Way. You have friends, family, fans- so many people that love you and care for you. Do not ruin your life for some stupid drugs. When I let you up, you're going to go straight to that bag and give me your coke. Then we're going to get rid of it, I don't give a fuck how. Understand me?”

  
Gerard wanted to argue, defend the drugs he loved, but there was something about the way Mikey was fucking giving him orders that was almost...well, it was almost _hot_.

 “Gerard! Do you understand me?” Mikey repeated, eyes boring into his older brother's

. Even though it was so fucking wrong, even though Gerard wanted to stop it with every cell in his body, there was no way to will away the erection beginning to form between his legs. _Fuck,_ he thought. This was _not_ good. He tore his gaze away from Mikey's, trying to think of anything but his brother's low voice, the knee pressing onto his chest, the nimble fingers travelling from his shoulder to twist into his long black hair and yank his head forward again.

“Answer me, bitch,” snapped Mikey. Gerard saw the flicker of almost confusion in his eyes, most likely because of the unprecedented nickname, but he was a little distracted by the way the word sent blood rushing to his already half-hard cock.

  
“I-” Gerard said, finding it difficult to from words, especially as the fingers in his hair tightened. “M-mikes, I, I- _oh, fuck_.” The words escaped him in a broken groan as Mikey's bony knee pushed into his chest, insistent and impatient.

  
Something about Gerard's tone must have seemed off to Mikey (of course it did, Gerard was supposed to be mad, not turned on), and his gaze left his brother's face, following the lines of Gerard's body down to the very obvious bulge in his tight black jeans.

  
_Fuck,_ thought Gerard. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, I am so fucking fucked right now_

_._  
But Mikey didn't shrink back in revulsion, his only outward response being a raised eyebrow.

  
“Oh, god, Mikey, I'm sorry, I just-” Gerard's stammering cut off into a gasp as Mikey's hand palmed his now completely hard cock through his jeans.

  
A devious and impossibly sexy smirk slid onto Mikey's face, twisting his sharp features attractively. “You like this, don't you, Gee? You like being pinned down, given orders, _submitting.”_

  
As much as he would've loved to deny it, well, the evidence was right there. “I, uh, yeah,” Gerard answered helplessly. “I do.”

  
Still smirking, Mikey traced the outline of Gerard's cock, teasingly slow.  
“F-fuck, Mikes,” Gerard exhaled shakily. _“Please.”_

  
“Please what?” Mikey asked, leaning down and letting his hot breath ghost across Gerard's cheek.

  
“D-do something,” he begged. “Touch me. Kiss me. Anything you want. Please.”

  
_“Anything?”_ The word fell from Mikey's lips as his teeth grazed Gerard's earlobe.

  
His breathing ragged, Gerard managed a rough confirmation. “Anything.”

  
Mikey didn't reply, just pressed his lips to his brother's forcefully, eliciting a soft moan from Gerard.

  
Maybe he should've been freaked out. Mikey was his brother, after all. This was fucking incest. But those thoughts were probably the farthest things from his mind when Mikey's tongue slid into Gerard's mouth, slipping against his lips.

  
Gerard moaned into Mikey's mouth, hands coming to rest on his little brother's hips. Mikey slapped them away with the hand not tangled in Gerard's hair.

  
Gerard pulled back, confused and slightly hurt. Why wouldn't Mikey let him touch him?  
Mikey looked down at his puzzled brother with a devilish grin. “I'll be right back.”

  
With only a bit of effort, Mikey clambered off of the bed and started rummaging through his bag, digging past the clothes quickly. Gerard watched him from the bed, mourning the loss of contact and wondering how the hell he had ended up in this position: laying on the bed with a boner caused by his brother.

  
A few seconds later, Mikey stood up. He was holding- _holy shit, this is happening_ , Gerard thought- lube, a condom, handcuffs, and….was that a fucking gag? He turned to Gerard and broke his sex-god mode for a moment, just long enough to ask, “Is this okay?”

  
Gerard nodded, nervous but eager.  
Mikey placed the lube and condom to the side and crawled back up onto the bed, beside Gerard instead of on top of him this time. “Uh, one last thing- safeword?”

  
Gerard blushed. “I, uh, I've never really done this before.”

  
“Like, sex with a guy, or….?”

  
“Like…. _this.”_

  
“That's okay,” said Mikey reassuringly.“You're in good hands. But I do want you to have a safeword or signal or something.”

“Okay, how about I say… Jersey, and if I can't talk, I'll, like, kick the bed three times with, like, my left foot.”

  
“Okay,” said Mikey, committing the information to memory. “Jersey, and three left kicks.” He then leaned over and kissed Gerard again before opening the handcuffs. “You might want to take your shirt off first.”

  
“Oh, uh, okay.” Gerard slowly pulled his shirt off, exposing his pale white torso.

  
Mikey sucked in a breath. “Fuck, Gee. So fucking hot. You ready?”

  
“Uh, yeah. I'm ready.”

  
“Okay. I need you to turn around, alright?”  
Obligingly, Gerard turned so he was facing the headboard of the bed, resting on his knees. Mikey gently took Gerard's left wrist and pulled it to the bedpost, which (thankfully) was thick, wooden, and sturdy. He clicked the metal ring shut around Gerard's hand and asked, “Okay?”

  
“Definitely. You, uh, you can be rough, if you want."

  
“God, I was hoping you would say that,” Mikey breathed. He took firm hold of Gerard's other wrist and quickly cuffed it to the other bedpost before settling to the right of his older brother and nipping at his earlobe. Gerard had softened a bit while Mikey got the supplies, but now he was rock-hard again.

  
“Ah, ah, _yes,_ Mikes,” Gerard groaned as Mikey's lips traveled down his jawline and paused to suck a hickey on his collarbone.

  
Mikey bit down hard, just enough for it to hurt without drawing blood. “Master,” he corrected. “Or sir.”

  
“Yes, master,” Gerard moaned, breath hitching in his throat.

  
Mikey groaned softly and went to work on another hickey, sucking at the skin until it was bright red.

  
Gerard let out little gasps of pleasure as Mikey began kissing down his stomach, nimble fingers already skirting the waistline of his jeans.

  
“P-please, sir,” he begged, too hard to worry about his pride

.  
“Please what, bitch?” Mikey asked, pausing briefly in his ministrations.

  
“Touch me, _please,_ master. Please.”

  
“Touch you?” said Mikey, feigning ignorance. “But I am touching you.” It was true, his fingers were skating along the skin right above Gerard's pants, but they both knew it wasn't what he really wanted.

Gerard knew he would have to be very clear in his word choice, so he took a deep breath and said, “Touch my cock, please, sir. I need it.”

  
“You want me to touch your cock?” Mikey's voice was innocent on the surface, but Gerard knew him well enough to hear the pleased laughter hiding in the undertones.

  
“Yes, please, sir, I need it so badly.”

  
Mikey didn't reply, but his fingers moved around Gerard's waist to the button of his jeans, slowly undoing the fastening and pulling the small zipper down. He then slid Gerard's tight jeans down as far as he could, to his knees.

  
Gerard bit his lip as Mikey's hand ran along the length of his cock, still encased in his gray boxers. That soon changed, though, the worn cotton joining his jeans in the pool of fabric around his knees. _“Jesus,”_ he groaned, each point of contact between his cock and Mikey's fingers like an electric shock.

  
“Wrong person, slut,” snarled Mikey. “Keep talking like that and I'll have to punish you.”  
The idea of punishment actually sounded quite fun, if Gerard was honest, but he didn't want to purposely antagonize Mikey when he was so. fucking. helpless.

  
When Gerard didn't talk back, Mikey smiled and kissed the back of his neck. “Good boy,” he purred as he continued to stroke his brother's cock. “Such a good boy for me.”

  
“ _Ah-ah_ ,” Gerard gasped, throwing his head back. “Like that, please, sir.”

“Like this?” said Mikey, dragging his thumb across Gerard's slit again.

  
“Oh, fuck, _Jesus,”_ Gerard moaned, eyes closed in pleasure.

  
As soon as the words left his mouth, though, Mikey removed his hand from Gerard's cock. “What did I tell you about saying that, bitch?” he hissed, voice low, dangerous, and impossibly sexy.

  
Fuck. Gerard screwed up, and he knew it. “S-sorry, master,” he said, hanging his head.

  
“Thank you for apologizing. But I'm still punishing you,” Mikey replied, in a tone that sent a jolt of fear and sick excitement to Gerard's cock.

  
“What, um, what are you going to do?” asked Gerard hesitantly, adding a hasty 'sir’ on the end just in time.

  
Mikey didn't answer, just picked up the ball gag and shoved it roughly into his brother's mouth, tying it securely behind Gerard's head.

  
“Three kicks if you need,” he whispered before pulling back and yanking Gerard's legs out from under him. Gerard fell onto his stomach, a muffled _oof_ coming through the gag as he hit the sheets. His arms were still supported by the cuffs, the metal digging into the smooth skin of his wrists just enough to be a pleasurable kind of pain.

  
Mikey was kind enough to slide a pillow underneath Gerard's stomach to lessen the pull on his arms slightly. But only slightly.  
With his legs splayed out, Mikey was able to remove Gerard's jeans and boxers, leaving the older man completely naked, facedown, and helpless in front of him.

  
“I think...ten will be good,” Mikey decided, thinking out loud.

  
_Ten what?_ Gerard wondered, and then…

  
_Smack_! The sharp sound echoed through the otherwise quiet hotel room like a gunshot, Mikey's hand leaving behind a large red mark on the pale globes of Gerard's ass. _Ohhh,_ Gerard realized, feeling vaguely stupid for not figuring it out right away.

  
_Smack!_ It hurt, that much was true. Mikey was anything but weak.

  
_Smack!_  Yet...there was something about being at Mikey's mercy, about being his to mark, that had Gerard's cock throbbing. It was all he could do not to hump the mattress like an animal in heat.

_Smack!_ The fourth hit was harder than the first three, almost as if Mikey sensed that Gerard wasn't exactly feeling remorseful.

_Smack!_ Mikey was halfway done, which was a bit of a relief- what with his uncomfortable level of arousal and the tears now beginning to prick at the edges of his eyes, Gerard didn't know how much more he could take.  
_Smack!_ A single tear slipped from Gerard's eye, but he held on.

  
_Smack!_ That initial tear seemed to have opened the gates to more. Gerard reminded himself that there were only...how many were left again? Three? Or was it four?

_Smack!_ He considered using his safe-kick thing, getting so close as to raise his foot.

  
_Smack!_ Gerard decided that he could take it. He had been the one to screw up, after all.

  
_Smack!_ The last hit was hard, leaving Gerard breathing heavily through his nose and closing his eyes to hold the tears back. His cock, Gerard noted with a kind of perverse fascination, had barely softened at all during the rough treatment. _Fuck,_ he wanted release so goddamn badly.

  
Mikey leaned down next to Gerard's ear and murmured, “Okay?"

  
Gerard nodded, head turned to the side so he could look at his brother.

  
Mikey smiled, carding his fingers through Gerard's hair loosely. “Good. Such a good boy for me.”

  
“Can I come now?” he tried to say, so fucking desperate to release the tension in his cock, but with the gag, it just came out as a garbled mumble.

  
“What was that?” asked Mikey, like he simply hadn't heard Gerard and not like the older man had a fucking ball gag in his mouth.

  
“Can I come now?” Gerard repeated, straining to enunciate around the large gag.

  
“Still didn't catch that, sorry.”

  
“Come!” Gerard practically shouted, rolling his hips into the bed to illustrate his point.

  
“Oh, d’ya want to get off?” Mikey said, casually, as if he was asking what Gerard's favorite color was.

  
_“Mmhmm!”_ Gerard nodded emphatically. He could only imagine what he looked like: naked, hard as fuck, stomach-down on the bed, tear tracks still drying on his cheeks, and his hips rutting frantically against the mattress.

  
“I guess I could make that happen,” Mikey relented. “On your knees.”

  
Gerard went to move, but then he realized something: Mikey was still fully clothed, Gerard had been unable to do anything to him, and- Gerard sneaked a peek- was rock-hard. He wanted Mikey to undress, he wanted Mikey to feel good, and he really wanted to Mikey to fuck him.

  
“Fuck me,” Gerard said, the words distorted and muffled, but hopefully still understandable to Mikey. “Please fuck me, sir.”

  
Mikey looked at him, a clear understanding in his eyes. “Are you sure?”

  
Gerard kind of wanted to scoff at that: he was handcuffed to the bed and Mikey had just fucking spanked him, for crying out loud. But, he supposed, there was something intense about penetration, especially considering the fact that they were brothers. And while that thought probably should have stopped him from doing so, he nodded a yes to Mikey.

  
His little brother's eyes clouded over with lust as he threw off his loose red shirt and slid his pants and boxers off, dropping the clothing to the floor. He was just as hard as Gerard, and fuck, Gerard hadn't known just how big his little brother was. He certainly wasn't a virgin, but he knew that having Mikey inside of him would be painful, and wonderfully so.

  
Mikey grabbed the lube and condom from the table he had placed them on and ripped the condom package open with his teeth, letting the wrapper fall to the floor as he rolled it on. Gerard watched him, completely transfixed.

  
Before Mikey opened the lube, he paused, as if remembering something. Turning to Gerard, he said, “If you promise to watch your mouth, I'll take the gag off. Okay?”

  
Gerard nodded compliance eagerly, and Mikey leaned over to unfasten the strap, gently guiding the ball, now slick with spit, out past Gerard's small teeth. Gerard worked his jaw a bit before turning to Mikey and saying, “Thank you, master.”

  
“You deserved it for being such a good boy,” Mikey replied. “Now, are you ready?”

  
“Yes, sir,” said Gerard, so turned on it hurt.

  
“Good,” smirked Mikey, uncapping the lube and squirting some onto his fingers.He moved behind Gerard and began teasing one thin finger around his brother's hole.

  
“Please, please, fuck me, master,” Gerard panted, highly doubting his ability to hold on much longer.

  
Without saying a word, Mikey shoved two fingers into Gerard, causing the older man to gasp and push back towards the feeling. “Oh, sir, _yes,”_ he gasped out.

  
“You fucking love this, don't you, slut?” Mikey said, husky voice sending shivers down Gerard's spine. “You fucking love having things up your ass. I wonder…could I fit my fist up here? I think I could. Maybe we'll try that sometime.”

  
The harsh, dirty words were so. fucking. hot. to Gerard, and he let out a wanton moan at the mere thought of having Mikey's fist in his ass.

  
Mikey added a third finger then, scissoring back and forth, stretching the tight muscles. He'd only been working at it for a matter of seconds before he pulled his fingers out, leaving Gerard painfully empty.

  
“Oh, master, please,” he begged. “Please, I need your cock.”

  
“Fuck, Gee, you're so fucking hot,” Mikey groaned as he lined himself up and pressed into his older brother's tight hole.

  
Gerard winced a bit at the stretch, gasping out as Mikey filled him.

  
“Fuck me, sir, please,” he managed, voice wrecked. “Fuck me hard, like a cheap whore. Please, master, please.”

  
“Oh, _god,_  yes,” Mikey moaned, fingertips pressing into Gerard's hips as he slowly started to move. “God, you're so tight, especially for such a fucking slut.”

He pulled out a bit and fucking _slammed_ into Gerard, ramming against his brother's prostate with unbelievable force and dragging a long groan from Gerard. “Listen to you, moaning like a whore,” Mikey said, continuing his rough thrusts. He was practically shoving Gerard's body down, giving a whole new meaning to the phrase 'fucking him into the mattress.’

“S-shit,” whimpered Gerard. “I'm gonna come, sir, _oh god.”_ True to his word, he finally orgasmed a few seconds later, entire body shaking and sagging helplessly into the biting hold of the cuffs. Mikey came shortly after, the clenching of Gerard's muscles around his cock sending him over the edge. For a second, the two brothers just _breathed,_ chests heaving as they come down from their orgasmic highs.

  
Then Mikey slowly pulled out of Gerard, taking off the condom and tossing it into the trash can. He then unlocked the handcuffs, catching Gerard's wrists as they fell, limp, and guiding them down to the sheets.  
Without saying a word, Mikey rose from the bed to get a wet towel to clean off Gerard's stomach, knowing how awful and itchy dried come gets.

  
He walked back out of the bathroom to find his brother turned over, back against the headboard and eyes closed.

  
“Uh, hey. I, um, I got you a towel, you know, to like, clean up,” he said awkwardly. Now that the lust and desire had passed, Mikey wasn't really sure what to say to Gerard. After all, they had just had incestuous sex.

  
Gerard opened his eyes, gentle hazel looking slightly dazed but not completely disgusted, which Mikey counted as a plus. “Oh, uh, thanks.” He accepted the small offering gratefully and started wiping the white from his stomach silently.

  
“Do you, uh, do you want me to help?” Mikey said nervously. He really shouldn't have been nervous, he and Gerard had just fucked, for crying out loud, but still. It wasn't like this was a situation he found himself in often.

  
Gerard looked up, blinking. It was clear that he was feeling just as awkward as Mikey, which was slightly reassuring. “Uh, sure, I guess.”

  
He handed Mikey the towel, and the younger Way sat down on the bed and started gently cleaning Gerard's stomach, every motion cautious.

  
“So, um, we probably need to talk about this,” Gerard said when Mikey had finished, scratching his neck awkwardly. The motion revealed an angry red line imprinted on Gerard's wrist, which immediately caught Mikey's eye. He reached for his brother's pale arm, bringing it towards him and inspecting the injury.

  
“Is this from the, uh, the cuffs?” Mikey asked awkwardly.

  
“Oh, yeah, it is-”

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so sorry, Gee, why didn't you say anything?” Mikey yelped, shrill voice bordering on hysteric.

  
“Because it's okay,” Gerard said.

  
“No, no, this is _not_ okay,” Mikey insisted. “Oh, fuck, your other wrist is the same way..fuck, Gee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I-”

  
“Mikey.” Gerard was using his big brother voice, the reassuring, calm one he pulled out when Mikey had a nightmare or needed advice. “It's okay, seriously. I, uh, I kind of like it,” he admitted, tracing the mark on his other wrist with an absent finger. “The pain feels good, and it’s like... it's like I'm yours.”

  
The last words fell from his mouth like accidents, cheeks lighting up in embarrassment. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I just kinda, you know, with the whole, like, thing, and then-”

  
Mikey leaned over and shut Gerard up with a kiss, soft and sweet and chaste. “It's okay,” he murmured when he pulled back. “I understand. I think we can both agree that we enjoyed that, right?”

  
“Right,” Gerard confirmed. “Just wondering, uh, did you, like, want that? Like, before we started fighting?”

  
Mikey was silent for a moment, thinking of the best way to word his response. “I've always loved you, Gee. And I've always known that you're hot. I just...never really thought about this happening. It's not really, like, normal, you know?”

  
“Yeah,” Gerard agreed. “Definitely not normal. But that's okay. I mean, when have we ever been normal?”

  
“Good point,” Mikey laughed. Then he sobered again and asked Gerard, “What about you? Did you ever think about this before?”

  
Gerard shrugged. “I mean, I never really thought about this actually happening, but, like you said, I've always loved you, and I've always found you pretty damn attractive. And, you know, like, I would hear stories sometimes, about siblings in love, and I never felt revolted like everyone else seemed to be.”

  
“Huh,” said Mikey. “So, uh, what is this?” He gestured between their naked bodies, side by side on the rumpled sheets.

  
“I don't know. What do you want it to be?”Gerard met Mikey's gaze, open to anything his little brother might say. 

'Maybe….something,” Mikey allowed. “Not just fuck buddies, though.”

“Definitely not,” agreed Gerard. “You're more than that. How about, um, boyfriends?”

  
“Can we even do that?”

  
“Mikes, we can do whatever the fuck we want.”

  
“Uh, okay then. Boyfriends.”

  
“Boyfriends,” Gerard confirmed, dropping his head onto Mikey's bony shoulder. “Can we sleep now? I don't know about you, but I'm fucking exhausted.”

  
“That sounds good to me,” Mikey said. “Just let me get the lights really quick, 'kay?”

  
“Mmkay,” Gerard mumbled. As Mikey got up to flick the switch, he got under the sex-scented covers, adjusting his posture so he wasn't rubbing his sore wrists on anything. While he may have enjoyed the marks, he didn't want to upset Mikey by making him think that he'd hurt him.

  
A few seconds later, once the small room was dark, Mikey crawled back into bed, curling up next to Gerard like he had done when they were kids.

  
Gerard wrapped a loose arm around his little brother's waist, pulling him close so that they were spooning. “G’night, Mikes,” he whispered.

  
“G’night, Gee.”

* * *

  
The next day, Gerard poured all of his cocaine down the sink, Mikey watching proudly. They both knew that the withdrawal wouldn't be pretty, but they also knew that they could handle it together. And while they also knew that they'd have to spend the rest of their lives sneaking around and stealing kisses in the dark, Gerard and Mikey knew that it would be okay. They would have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to tell me what you think in the comments. Have an awesome day XD


End file.
